Amoureux de mon meilleur ami
by arisusagi
Summary: Mas porque eu sentia aquilo pelo Rook? Eu conheço tantas pessoas, porque meu amigo de infância?
1. Salut

Inspirada em um drama que aconteceu entre dois amigos meus no segundo semestre de 2013.  
Frases e palavras em línguas estrangeiras:  
Amoureux de mon meilleur ami (fra): Apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo  
Salut (fra): Oi  
Schön (ale): Bem  
Très bien (fra): muito bem

* * *

Meu nome é Kasane Ted, tenho 16 anos e estou no segundo ano do ensino médio, bom, na verdade estou quase no terceiro, o que significa que em breve minha vida escolar estará terminada. Sou alto, tenho cerca de 1 metro e 80 de altura. Meus cabelos são vermelhos rosados e compridos, chegando à altura de meus quadris. Uso óculos desde os 6 anos de idade, minha visão nunca foi perfeita.

Eu moro na mesma cidade desde que nasci. Meu pai é um cardiologista muito conhecido e minha mãe tem uma loja de biquínis, eles estão sempre fora, consequentemente quase não os vejo. Tenho uma irmã mais nova, Teto, ela tem 14 anos, seus cabelos são iguais aos meus, tanto é que sempre brigamos por causa de elásticos e presilhas, ela é baixinha e fala mais do que devia.

Não gosto muito de escolher um melhor amigo entre todos os que tenho, mas acho que Rook merece esse titulo. Conhecemo-nos desde os 3 anos de idade e somos inseparáveis desde então. Ele tem 17 anos e é mais alto que eu. Tem cabelos castanhos curtos, ao lado esquerdo do seu rosto pode-se ver uma mecha vermelha, ele a pintou aos 13 anos no auge da rebeldia contra seu pai. O pai de Rook é um conhecido mestre de karatê da cidade e sua mãe trabalha em uma transnacional.

–Bom dia querido, seu despertador tocou há alguns minutos- minha mãe chama na porta do quarto.

Era a manhã do meu ultimo dia de aula, mas eu estava cansado e não queria sair da cama. Lutei para sair dos lençóis, eu sempre me levanto duas horas antes da aula começar, detesto estar atrasado. Penteei os cabelos e os prendi no rabo de cavalo baixo de costume e vesti minhas calças e camisa. Peguei um casaco qualquer e desci para o andar térreo da minha casa. Faltava apenas 1 hora para a aula começar, tomei o café e fui para a escola.

Fazia frio na rua, mas a leve neblina sob o rio que cruza a cidade indicava que a temperatura iria aumentar, as ruas estavam vazias e o cheiro de grama molhada tomava conta do ar. Segui assobiando uma musica qualquer em direção à casa de Rook. Ele mora no primeiro andar de um prédio a poucos quarteirões da minha casa e desde a sétima série eu o acordo todos os dias para irmos juntos à escola.

–Rook, acorda!- gritei, parando logo embaixo da janela de seu quarto.

Um resmungo e a janela se abre.

–Me deixa em paz Ted, eu já tenho 17 anos- ele se debruçou sobre a janela.

Fazia um tempo que eu estava me sentindo estranho em relação ao Rook, mas o que eu senti naquele momento foi muito além. Vê-lo sonolento, falando com a voz arrastada, os ombros expostos e os cabelos bagunçados fez com que um arrepio percorresse meu corpo. Senti vontade de abraça-lo, vontade de...

–Beijar...-sussurrei sem perceber.

–O que foi?

Voltei à realidade, Rook me olhava pela janela com ar preocupado e com os braços cruzados no beiral da janela.

–V-você vai se atrasar!-disfarcei, olhando para o meu relógio-Falta 15 minutos.

–Merda-ele voltou para dentro de seu quarto.

Mergulhei em meus pensamentos, o que foi aquilo? Eu nunca havia sentindo a mínima vontade de beijar alguém em toda a minha vida. Já tinha beijado uma garota uma vez. Eu tinha 12 anos e estava numa festa de aniversário, eu não a conhecia, sequer sabia o seu nome. Aquela foi a única vez. Mas porque eu sentia aquilo pelo Rook? Eu conheço tantas pessoas, porque meu amigo de infância? Sempre fomos próximos, talvez isso contribuísse para o surgimento de tais sentimentos. Era inútil tentar responder tantas perguntas.

–Você me enganou seu bosta! Falta meia hora pra aula começar- reclamou, saindo do hall do prédio. Vestia as mesmas roupas de sempre, uma regata e calças pretas e um longo casaco vermelho.

–Foi mal

–Tudo bem, consegui comer alguma coisa pelo menos- ele ajeitou a mochila nas costas-Vamos?

–Vamos- tinha que fazer algo para me distrair do que havia acontecido há poucos minutos.

–Minha mecha tá uma palha, olha só isso-ele a enrolou no dedo- Vou ter que retocar esse negócio hoje mesmo. Aliás, pede pra Teto me emprestar aquele creme dela?

–Peço sim- pode soar estranho, mas Rook era muito falante durante as manhãs- E o Alemão?

–Schön. Gabaritei a ultima prova

–Parabéns!

–É, tenho que ser bom em alguma coisa não é?-riu- E o francês?

–Très Bien. Terminei o segundo livro.

–Parabéns, está avançando no aprendizado dessa língua de bicha- Ele adora esse tipo de brincadeira.

–Pelo menos em francês você não tem que ficar falando como se eu estivesse puto – retruquei- Ah, hoje é o ultimo dia de aula, não é?

–Haha, só se for pra você, peguei recuperação.

–Em que?

–O de sempre- ele quis dizer matemática, física e química- e uma bimestral de biologia, pouca coisa.

–Passa lá em casa que eu te ajudo

–Certo, mas só depois de cuidar disso aqui- ele puxou a mecha novamente- Isso enche tanto o saco que dá vontade de cortar fora.

–Ela combina com seus olhos- de fato, a mecha ficava muito bem próxima aos seus olhos vermelhos, mas apenas quando bem cuidada e pintada, agora ela estava em um tom rosa cinzento.

–Ai amiga, valeu!- ele me empurrou- Até porque você sabe que eu adoro deixar o meu velho puto da vida.

Subimos a escadaria de pedra que dava acesso à escola, depois subimos mais dois lances de escada para chegar a nossa sala: 2° ano E. Rook jogou sua mochila na terceira carteira da fileira ao lado da janela, seu lugar habitual. Sentei-me na carteira da frente, ele foi até o outro lado da sala conversar com Ruko.

Ruko era uma menina que estava em nossa sala, ela é alta e tem o corpo bem, digamos, desenvolvido. Ela tem cabelos pretos, com uma mecha azul ao lado esquerdo do rosto. O que mais chama atenção nela são seus olhos, Ruko tem heterocromia , uma rara anomalia genética que faz com que seus olhos sejam cada um de uma cor, o esquerdo é azul e o direito é vermelho. Ela já foi suspensa várias vezes por dormir em aula. Rook estava conversando com ela mais frequentemente nas ultimas semanas.

Observei-os de longe, com o queixo apoiado na mão.

–Bom dia Ted- era Nene, uma menina bem quieta que senta perto de mim às vezes.

–Bom dia

Nene tem cabelos pretos muito lisos na altura dos ombros, ela sempre usava um uniforme de marinheira preto e branco. Ela é conhecida na escola toda pelo seu grande conhecimento sobre botânica, porém ela raramente interage com estranhos.

–O que foi?

–Nada, só observando...

–Hm... Rook?-Ela pôs o rosto ao lado do meu

–Hm... Talvez- fui descoberto.

–Você não parece feliz com o que vê...

–Não gosto de quando ele fica perto da Ruko- Nene era tão quietinha, acho que não havia grandes problemas em falar esse tipo de coisa para ela.

–Ruko? Não seria... Ciúmes?- ela se levantou e saiu da sala andando lentamente sem dizer nada, algo que sempre fazia.

Olhei para os dois novamente. Estavam conversando animadamente, percebi que Rook tinha um olhar diferente, um olhar com segundas intenções. Eu já havia o visto olhando para certas partes do corpo de meninas várias vezes sem que ele soubesse. Senti que ele usava os mesmos olhos em ambas situações.

O sinal tocou e todos estavam voltando aos seus lugares, aumentando o burburinho já presente.

–...Ciúmes?

* * *

Bom, aí está o primeiro capitulo. Rascunhei a maior parte desta história enquanto estava na casa da minha avó, enchi umas 16 folhas frente e verso e meu braço doeu tanto que eu considerei virar ambidestra.  
Agradeço meu caro amigo Scott por me ajudar com as palavras em alemão e dar sugestões para o enredo, titulo, capa e etc.  
Agradeço também minha bff Kizie por me dar sugestões e por me apoiar.  
E por fim agradeço minha tia por me dar folhas sulfites para eu escrever alguma coisa que ela nem sabia o que era.  
Vou postar um capítulo por mês, se muitas pessoas comentarem posso postar um por semana.


	2. Jalousie

Jalousie (fra): Ciúmes.  
Adivinha quem não aguentou esperar um mês pra postar o segundo capítulo?  
Alguém aqui acha que eu devo colocar tradução de frases em inglês? Fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

* * *

Não consegui parar de pensar no que Nene havia me dito. Eu estava com ciúmes do Rook? Era bem provável, detestava vê-lo dar cima de meninas, principalmente quando se tratava da Ruko. Mas isso significava que eu estava gostando dele, porque eu estaria apaixonado por alguém que é quase como um irmão para mim?

–Ei, ted- resmungou Rook, chacoalhando meu ombro assim que o sinal para o intervalo tocou.

–O que foi?

–Esqueci meu lanche, tem comida ai?

Suspirei, tirando uma maçã da mochila, ele raramente se lembrava de levar algo para comer nos intervalos.

–Maçã? Sério?

–É isso ou nada- ajeitei meus óculos

–Tá bom, vou gastar meus trocados na cantina- meu amigo se espreguiçou e saiu da sala

Continuei sentado, olhando pela janela. Era possível ver um pátio grande coberto de paralelepípedos vermelhos, onde vários alunos se sentavam para conversar e aproveitar o fraco sol matinal. À direita ficava um grande campo esportivo coberto de grama, à esquerda se via uma arquibancada com duas escadas que davam acesso à cantina. Rook subia uma das escadas contando as moedas que tinha na mão.

–Bom dia Ted

Era Matsudappoiyo, um grande amigo. Poiyo está no terceiro ano, tem olhos vermelhos como os meus e de Rook e tem cabelos turquesa, com duas mechas brancas aos lados do rosto. Muitos o acham antipático, mas depois de conviver com ele durante quase que o colegial inteiro você percebe que ele é o oposto disso.

Ele namora Keine Ron, também do terceiro. Eles estão juntos há dois anos.

–Olá Poiyo, tudo bem?

–Tudo. Você parece pensativo. O que está em sua mente?

Subitamente tive uma ideia. Existe a possibilidade de eu estar gostando do Rook, Poiyo era a pessoa perfeita para me ajudar com isso. Eu não quero que ele saiba o que estou sentindo, eu sei que é uma coisa infantil e boba, mas não quero que os outros saibam de algo que eu não tenho certeza.

–Como você e o Ron começaram a... Sei lá, namorar, sabe?

Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, soltou um longo suspiro e se virou para a janela, passando a mão esquerda pelos cabelos enquanto ria baixinho.

–Bom, nos conhecemos na segunda série e nos tornamos grandes amigos, ele tinha acabado de se mudar da China, estava meio perdido e com medo, ficamos sempre próximos um do outro desde então. No primeiro colegial Ron começou a me evitar e a gaguejar quando falava comigo, ai um dia eu abri o jogo, sabe?- ele se debruçou sobre a janela, fechando os olhos e deixando um leve riso escapar dos lábios- Ele disse que estava sentindo algo muito estranho por mim, que talvez estivesse apaixonado, mas que era melhor deixar pra lá... Aí...

–Aí...?

–Eu o beijei. Ele começou a chorar, cara, nunca me senti tão mal em toda a minha vida. Depois disso eu o ajudei com esses negócios de sexualidade e etecetera. Eu sempre soube que gostava de meninos, mas pra ele foi bem difícil.

–Ei, gente!

Rook entrou na sala segurando um hambúrguer em uma mão e uma lata de chá preto com limão na outra, ao seu lado estava Ron.

Ron é mais alto que Poiyo, ele tem cabelos pretos compridos, os quais ele prende em uma trança quase que sempre. Seus olhos são azuis claros, ele é chinês e adora cozinhar.

–Bom dia Ted, Poiyo

–Bom dia Ron

Poiyo se aproximou do namorado, o abraçando rapidamente, eles não gostavam de demonstrar afeto em publico, isso era fofo, de certa forma.

–A Sayu pediu pra passarmos na sala dela, vamos?- Ron falou, estralando os dedos da mão direita.

–Certo

O veterano de cabelos azuis se abaixou para pegar um pedaço de papel que estava no chão.

–Qualquer coisa pode falar comigo- ele sussurrou, colocando-o sobre a minha mesa, antes de sair da sala com seu namorado.

–Hm, Ted- Rook se sentou- As recuperações bimestrais são semana que vem, você me ajuda? É só matemática e física. Biologia eu consigo me virar.

–Está bem, me manda mensagem avisando qual horário é melhor pra você.

O sinal tocou, teríamos duas aulas de biologia e o ano estaria acabado, pelo menos para mim.

Fiquei pensando em qual seria a reação de Rook se eu me declarasse, eu seria correspondido? Creio que não, ele está sempre olhando para meninas, provavelmente não ia querer nada comigo. E se ele passasse a me ignorar? Eu perderia meu melhor amigo por causa de uma paixonite boba? Imaginar todas essas possibilidades me deixava ansioso.

–É isso classe, tenham um ótimo terceiro ano, e para quem não foi bem em minha matéria, nos vemos nas aulas de recuperação! –o professor encerrou a aula assim que o sinal tocou.

Saímos da sala quase sendo arrastados pelos nossos colegas, a escola toda parecia estar em histeria coletiva.

–Vou comprar tinta- Rook gritou, em meio à multidão de alunos que deixava o prédio, se espalhando pela calçada.

–Certo. Não se esqueça de levar os livros e as listas de exercícios.

Ele seguiu em direção a uma perfumaria que ficava a alguns quarteirões dali. Observei-o, sentindo meu coração bater mais rápido.

–Droga

Voltei para casa sem tirar os olhos do chão, chegando lá encontrei um bilhete sobre o balcão da cozinha.

_"Teto vai passar a tarde na casa da Momo. Seu almoço está na geladeira_

_Com amor, Mamãe"_

Esquentei o prato no micro-ondas e almocei sem vontade. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar no Rook, eu estava me sentindo como a protagonista de uma comédia romântica para pré-adolescentes.

–Isso é ridículo- suspirei, subindo as escadas.

Soltei o cabelo, me jogando na cama, observei o meu quarto, ainda pensando nele.

Eu gosto do meu quarto, é o lugar onde passo a maior parte do tempo. As paredes são brancas, a cama fica encostada em uma delas, de frente para a televisão. Ao lado da tv fica a escrivaninha. À minha esquerda, um criado-mudo, um sofá-cama, perpendicular à minha cama, mais a frente está o banheiro e um guarda roupas.. Senti minhas pálpebras pesarem, talvez fosse melhor tirar um cochilo. Tirei meus óculos antes que adormecesse.

Acordei com a campainha tocando. Desci as escadas de 2 em 2 degraus, ainda estava um pouco sonolento, o relógio do corredor marcava 16:25.

Abri a porta, era Rook, estava arfando, tinha os cabelos molhados colados ao rosto e pescoço, a bochecha esquerda manchada de vermelho e a direita estava inchada. Vestia uma bermuda azul e a mesma regata preta de hoje de manhã.

–Você não respondeu minhas mensagens, mas eu vim mesmo assim- falou com dificuldade

–O que aconteceu?! Pode entrar, vem.

–É complicado- ele suspirou, subindo as escadas e indo até o meu quarto.

Chegando lá Rook jogou sua mochila no chão e sentou-se no sofá-cama.

–Meu pai voltou do trabalho mais cedo, ele estava nervoso. Aí ele viu que eu tinha pintado a mecha e, bom, ele perdeu a cabeça. O velho desceu o cacete em mim, acho que ele nunca tinha usado aqueles golpes malucos de karatê em mim antes, assim, pra machucar- ele riu, tirando os chinelos e cruzando as pernas.

–Tudo isso por causa da mecha?

–Nah, ele tá com uns outros problemas ai, não sei o que. Ele chegou gritando comigo, falando que eu era um imprestável, que eu era uma vergonha, que eu não era filho dele. Ai o desgraçado falou que minha mãe era uma vagabunda e eu fui tentar defende-la, afinal, ela é minha mãe, né? Então ele me deu um soco na cara, outro no estômago e me jogou no chão. Achei que fosse parar por aí, mas levei umas pancadas nas costas. Acho que ele saiu de casa, não sei, só joguei minhas coisas nessa mochila e sai correndo de lá.

–Eu não vi suas mensagens. Eu estava dormindo, desculpa- não era raro ele brigar com o pai, mas acho nunca chegaram ao ponto de sair no tapa daquela forma antes.

–Tudo bem, não esquenta com isso. Minha mãe vai viajar por uma semana, posso ficar aqui até as coisas se acalmarem?-Ele passou a mão pela bochecha inchada- E acho melhor colocar gelo nisso aqui, você pega pra mim?

–Pego.

Fui até a cozinha, enchi uma sacola de supermercado de gelo e voltei para o quarto. Eu ficaria perto do Rook por uma semana, não sei como me sentir sobre isso. Por um lado seria bom, assim eu teria certeza do que estou sentindo.

–Dá pra acreditar que eu saí da rua com a cara manchada de tinta?- riu, estava na porta do banheiro, a mancha vermelha havia sumido de seu rosto. Ele pegou o saquinho de gelo da minha mão- Ah valeu

Mas por outro lado ele poderia desconfiar e se afastar de mim.

–Olá meninos- Minha mãe parou em frente à porta do quarto.

Eu acho a minha mãe muito bonita, ela tem quase 50 anos, mas aparenta ter 30. Ela é baixinha e tem os cabelos vermelhos longos e ondulados.

–Olá senhora Kasane

–O que aconteceu com você, Rook?-minha mãe sabia dos problemas que meu amigo tinha com o pai.

–Nada demais, só uns probleminhas em casa

–Ah, o Rook pode ficar aqui uns dias?

–Pode sim. Vou fazer cachorro-quente para a janta, tudo bem pra vocês?

–Tudo- respondemos juntos.

–Certo- ela saiu do quarto.

–Vamos estud- parei assim que vi que Rook me encarava com o olhar sério- O que foi?

–Você tá mais bonito, parece. Enfim, vamos estudar- ele se ajoelhou no chão mexendo em sua mochila. Pelo menos não viu que eu estava corando.

Ele se sentou em uma cadeira em frente à escrivaninha e eu me acomodei em um banquinho ao seu lado. O professor de matemática entregara uma lista de 20 exercícios para os que estavam de recuperação, faríamos a lista inteira, já que era a prova mais próxima.

–Então, se 2 seno de x é igual a 2 então x é...?

–Pi sobre 2?

–Certo! É só isso?

Após duas horas, fora a pausa para a janta, finalmente havíamos terminado.

–É, até que enfim. Depois disso tudo é bom que eu tire 10 nessa merda- ele jogou o lápis sobre a escrivaninha.

Por mais que eu tentasse era difícil não pensar em Rook de outra forma, o jeito com o que ele falava era tão adorável, eu não gostava de admitir, mas eu realmente o achava bonito, não me impressionava a quantidade de admiradoras secretas que ele tinha.

–Vou tomar um banho- me levantei, indo até o banheiro.

Deixei a água correr pelo meu corpo. Só pensava em como seria abraça-lo, sentir seu cheiro, seus lábios nos meus, era hipnotizante. Senti o sangue se acumular em certas partes do meu corpo.

–Merda merda merda merda- sussurrei, isso era tudo que eu não precisava.

Depois de tomar uma ducha fria para me acalmar, saí do banheiro vestindo uma camiseta velha sem mangas, estava calor, então eu dormiria com ela e minhas roupas de baixo, apenas.

Deparei-me com Rook, ele estava tirando as roupas no meio do quarto. Senti meu rosto esquentar, ele estava de costas para mim, terminando de tirar a camiseta, vi algumas marcas arroxeadas espalhadas pelo seu corpo, uma logo abaixo de seu ombro, outra menor, próxima da cintura e duas em seu quadril. Meu coração batia forte e eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de suas costas. Eu já havia o visto somente de cueca diversas vezes, nenhuma delas me deixou tão envergonhado quanto agora.

O moreno se virou, dobrando a camiseta. Por uma fração de segundo pude me ver avançando sobre ele e beijando-o.

–Quê?- perguntou, aproximando-se.

–Nada! Não é nada!

Ele me olhou, perplexo. Esticou o dedo indicador e cutucou minha bochecha

–Você tá muito estranho, cara- me beliscou- Tá doente? Tá apaixonado?

–Claro que não! Eu tô bem! – tirei sua mão de meu rosto

Ele se afastou, se espreguiçando e soltando um bocejo. Observei seus músculos se contraírem e relaxarem sob sua pele bronzeada. Rook não era o tipo de cara que malhava, mas ainda sim ele tinha o corpo bem definido e, bom, a palavra 'gostoso' acabou de passar pela minha cabeça.

Mais uma cena foi adicionada à minha pequena fantasia, agora ele me jogava na cama, ainda me beijando, minhas mãos percorriam seu peito, as dele estavam e minha cintura, Rook sussurrava em meu ouvido com a voz rouca.

Senti um arrepio e me chacoalhei, voltando à realidade.

–Ei Ted! Pensa rápido- senti algo macio atingir minha cabeça- Vem dormir logo, eu tô com sono.

Peguei o travesseiro que me atingiu e joguei de volta pra ele.

–Esse cheio de caroço é seu, o meu é esse- sentei na cama.

–E me arruma um cobertor que eu não vou colocar mais roupa só por causa do seu ar condicionado.

–Ainda bem- sussurrei baixinho, jogando um lençol para ele.

–Hein?

–Nada, também estou com sono.

Alguns minutos depois já estávamos deitados, eu na cama, ele no sofá.

–Ted- falou Rook, com a voz sonolenta.

–Hm

–Valeu por me ajudar.

–De nada.

–Sério mesmo, eu não sei o que eu faria sem você.

–Hm- resmunguei, caindo no sono.

* * *

Thanks to Teto x Tei for following my story! Hope you're understanding everything :


	3. Decouvért

Decouvért (fra): Descoberta  
Ninguém se manifestou sobre as frases em inglês então fica assim mesmo.

* * *

O fim de semana correu normalmente, eu pude sentir que estava ficando cada vez mais atraído por ele, eu não podia evitar, teria que lidar com isso de alguma forma, talvez eu devesse contar isso para alguém, assim poderia pedir conselhos.

A prova de recuperação de matemática era na segunda, às 8 da manhã. Levantei-me assim que Rook saiu, desci para tomar café, já vestido. Teto estava na sala assistindo TV.

–Bom dia. Acordou cedo hoje, hein. O que aconteceu?- sentei-me no sofá ao lado dela.

–É, a Defoko me mandou uma mensagem bem cedo só pra me acordar- ela não parecia estar de mau humor.

–Posso falar uma coisa pra você?- ninguém melhor do que a Teto para guardar meus segredos, ela podia ser muito tagarela, mas sabia muitas coisas sobre mim e não as contava pra ninguém.

–Fala.

–Olha só, isso vai ficar só entre nós, certo?

–Sim.

–Você não pode contar pra ninguém!- estava nervoso, era meio complicado falar sobre isso com a Teto, na verdade com qualquer um.

–Ah, para de enrolação! Fala logo! O que foi? Mijou na cama?

–Cala boca sua pirralha!-dei-lhe um tapa na cabeça, isso me lembrou de quando éramos crianças- O que eu quero dizer é que eu estou gostando do Rook!

Ela me encarou, boquiaberta.

–Eu sabia!

–Sabia o caralho, você só achava que a gente ficava bonitinhos juntinhos porque você tem essa tara por homem pegando homem!

–Já passei dessa fase, calma!- ela me empurrou- Mas é que eu sempre achei que rolava, assim... Uma química entre vocês!

–Hm, é bom mesmo.

–Então, quando que você percebeu? Assim, que você é gay?

–Ah, sei lá, espera um pouco, eu sou gay?- sinceramente, eu não tinha pensado sobre isso até agora.

–Você que tem que me responder isso-Teto encostou-se a uma almofada.

–Caramba, eu sou gay- eu não tinha pensado em me 'etiquetar' até aquele momento, só pensei que estava apaixonado por um cara.

–Você é tão lerdo que nem percebeu.

–Shiu-dei-lhe um empurrão e me levantei-Vou dar uma volta.

Peguei um pão recheado de presunto na cozinha e saí de casa.

Não estava muito quente, o tempo estava agradável. Fui até uma praça perto de casa, era um lugar calmo, gosto de passar um tempo lá observando as pessoas, o local é coberto de grama e com vários bancos que ficavam sob a sombra das árvores, também havia um playground, que estava vazio no momento. Avistei uma figura familiar, era Gakupo.

Gakupo Kamui era um amigo de infância de Rook, ele é um rapaz alto, tem os cabelos roxos tão compridos quanto os meus e olhos azuis. Ele faz kendô na academia do pai do Rook desde os 7 anos. Hoje, aos 20, ele é conhecido em todo o país como melhor kenshi.

–O que faz aqui tão cedo?- me aproximei, ele estava sentado em um banco ao lado de algumas espadas de bambu e sua mochila, usava uma vestimenta especial para lutadores de kendô.

–Esperando um cara, me pediram umas aulas- ele tirou as espadas do banco- Senta ai.

–Vai virar professor de kendô?- sentei-me ao seu lado.

–Estou tentando, por enquanto sou um simples professor de inglês- Gakupo tirou um elástico do bolso e prendeu seus cabelos no alto da cabeça- Aliás, o Rook está com você?

–Sim.O pai dele...?

–É, o Hajime está furioso, acho que ele descobriu umas coisas sobre a mulher dele e ,porra, ele quebrou uns 5 sacos de pancada lá na academia.

–Eita- o pai de Rook é um homem muito severo e conservador.

–Ninguém sabe direito o que aconteceu, mas ele está preocupado com o filho. Posso falar que está tudo bem, certo?

–Sim, ele vai ficar um tempo lá em casa. Ele foi fazer uma prova hoje cedo.

Um homem se aproximou de nós, ele era alto, tinha cabelos pretos começando a grisar, olhos castanhos e usava uma roupa igual à de Gakupo.

–Hello teacher!

–Olá Al, como está você?- Gakupo disse bem devagar.

–Estou bem- o homem respondeu com um sotaque estranho.

–Al, este aqui é o Ted, ele é meu amigo. Ted, esse aqui é o Al, ele é inglês e veio aqui para aprender kendô- ele nos apresentou, falando vagarosamente.

–Olá Ted, pode me chamar Big Al- ele estendeu a mão-Gakupo, achei que estava com sua namorada, where is your girlfriend?

–Ela não é minha namorada!- pela primeira vez desde que o conheço vi Gakupo corar.

–Namorada?

–É uma menina bonita, ela falar inglês muito bom.

–Ela _fala_ inglês muito _bem_–corrigiu Gakupo- E ela é só uma amiga!

–You can't spell girlfriend without friend!

–É a Luka?- perguntei, já sabendo que a resposta seria sim.

Megurine Luka, Gakupo é louco por ela desde o fundamental, ele já se declarou para ela uma vez, mas ela disse que não queria relacionamentos enquanto estivesse na escola. Luka tem longos cabelos rosa claro e olhos azuis, ela é muito atraente, Gakupo ficava nervoso com a quantidade de meninos que davam em cima dela.

–É ela sim- ele respondeu, com um sorriso bobo surgindo em seu rosto.

–Como ela está?

–Está estudando música nos Estados Unidos! Ela vem visitar a família as vezes, na verdade ela chegou semana passada! Olha só, ela me deu esse casaco- Gakupo puxou um casaco de dentro da mochila.

–E ele diz não estar apaixonado- riu Big Al

–Oh, shut up!- gritou Gakupo

Era engraçado ver os dois brigando, principalmente em inglês, porém era melhor eu voltar para casa, Rook já devia ter acabado a prova.

–Vou indo, até mais.

–Good Bye!

–Até. Hey! Let's fight! Grab a sword!- Gakupo recolheu as espadas do banco e jogou uma delas para o inglês.

Cheguei em casa e encontrei Rook e Teto assistindo TV na sala.

–Ei, Rook, como foi na prova?

–Bem, eu espero- ele se levantou.

–Ted, a mamãe deixou dinheiro pra gente comer fora- Teto desligou a TV.

–Podíamos ir agora, o que acham?

–Antes eu queria falar com você- Rook passou por mim, subindo as escadas.

Olhei para Teto, ele estava sério, como se tivesse descoberto algo.

–Você falou?- gesticulei com a boca, sem fazer som algum.

–Não!- ela respondeu da mesma forma, balançando a cabeça.

Entrei no quarto, ele estava sentado no sofá, olhando para o chão.

–Me declarei pra Ruko hoje.

–O quê?!-sabia que tinha alguma coisa entre esses dois.

–Eu estava meio que gostando dela, aproveitei que tínhamos acabado a prova cedo e falei, mas ela me rejeitou...

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Por um lado estava feliz, Rook havia sido rejeitado, ou seja, estava solteiro e provavelmente carente. Mas se ele estava gostando da Ruko a probabilidade de ele ser heterossexual era bem alta, o que significa que a chance de eu estar desperdiçando meu tempo e energia com essa história toda também é bem grande.

–Eu já esperava por isso, nem estou chateado. Mesmo assim, não conte pra ninguém! Vem, vamos almoçar.

Saí do quarto sem dizer uma palavra, estava sentindo um aperto no peito, odeio me preocupar tanto com coisas incertas.

–Ah, olha só! Furei a orelha- disse, puxando os fios castanhos e vermelhos para me mostrar a orelha esquerda cujo lóbulo era completamente coberto por brincos de todos os tipos.

–Mais um furo?

–É, eu estava meio pra baixo por causa da Ruko e tudo mais, então resolvi passar naquela farmácia e fazer mais um- disse, mexendo em um brinco redondo e prateado, sua pele estava levemente arroxeada ao redor da bijuteria- É o meu sexto nessa orelha.

Estávamos a caminho do restaurante quando encontramos Macne Nana.

Nana é uma menina muito popular na cidade, ela tem 17 anos. Seu corpo é bem bonito e proporcional, o esperado de uma modelo. Ela tem cabelos verdes claros bem compridos e seus olhos também são verdes. Apesar de ser famosa, Nana é muito gentil.

–Olá pessoal!- ela nos cumprimentou de um jeito doce, como sempre.

–Olá! Indo almoçar?- perguntou Teto indiscretamente.

–Não, eu fui à gráfica pegar os convites. Ah! Falando nisso- Nana abriu uma das várias sacolas de papel que segurava- Aqui, vocês estão convidados para a minha festa de aniversário!

–Quando vai ser?-disse Rook, pegando o convite.

–Sábado, daqui a umas 3 semanas. Está tudo ai, desculpa gente, eu tenho que correr, tenho uma sessão de fotos daqui a pouco. Tchau!- ela deu um beijo na bochecha de cada um de nós e saiu correndo desajeitadamente com suas sandálias de salto alto.

Teto guardou nossos convites em sua bolsa. Chegamos ao restaurante self-service onde almoçamos em situações como a de hoje. A dona dele, Sonika, é uma grande amiga de nossa mãe, ela sempre nos dá suco e sobremesa de graça.

–A dona Sonika não está aqui hoje, mas ela mandou dar suco e sobremesa para vocês- Kanino Pan, uma colega de Teto, pesava nossos pratos.

Pan tem os cabelos curtos e rosa claros, seus olhos são verdes e, de acordo com a Teto, ela tem uma leve obsessão por bolinhos de caranguejo.

–Não sabia que você trabalhava aqui – comentou Teto, colocando seu prato em uma bandeja.

–É só meio período, antes eu trabalhava só durante o jantar, mas como as férias começaram, eu prefiro trabalhar durante o almoço- ela anotou os preços em um pedaço de papel- podem se sentar, eu levo o suco e a sobremesa.

Sentamos em uma mesa embaixo de um ventilador, fazia muito calor e precisávamos de ar fresco. Pan chegou logo depois, trazia 3 copos de suco de uva, 3 pedaços de pudim e um prato com o que parecia ser bolinho de caranguejo.

–Eu caprichei nesses bolinhos, espero que gostem! Querem mais alguma coisa?

–Sim, seu telefone- Rook sorriu para ela.

Senti um aperto no peito novamente, e uma vontade enorme de socar o rapaz sentado na minha frente.

–Seu abusado!

–É brincadeira! Você tem a idade da Teto, né?

–Sim, nós estudamos juntas!- exclamou, se afastando e voltando ao trabalho.

–Eu não curto as novinhas!- ele gritou- Só os novinhos.

Ele sussurrou a ultima frase, foi tão baixo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão claro, olhei para Rook e para minha irmã pelo canto dos olhos. Ambos comiam normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Devo estar imaginando coisas.

* * *

Destruí meu pulso escrevendo e digitando essa fanfic.

Estou meio lerdinha com a digitação dessa fanfic porque meu braço inteiro está doendo e usar a tala nesse calor é um saco, e porque eu me empolguei com a one-shot de Free! que surgiu na minha cabeça de uma hora pra outra (postarei em breve).  
Enfim, queria agradecer ao Scott por me ajudar com o título, à Kizie por ser linda maravilhosa e ler essa budega aqui e me ajudar com meu Reigisa, à Yui Shion e à Nana-chanNeko (S.S.) por deixarem comentários e favoritarem.  
É isso gente, por favor deixe um comentário se você gostou ou favorite/acompanhe.


	4. Stupide

Stupide(fra): estúpido  
Não deu pra ninguém dar uma revisada nesse capítulo, então se tiver algum errinho me avisem.

* * *

–Que horas são?

Estávamos em meu quarto, Rook estava estudando para a prova de biologia que seria na quinta-feira, ou seja, amanhã. Eu estava deitado no chão, tentando me esfriar naquela tarde quente.

–Duas e quinze- respondi, olhando para o meu relógio de pulso.

Ele suspirou, debruçando-se sobre a escrivaninha.

–Acho que já estudei o suficiente. Já passei nessa matéria de qualquer jeito.

Rook tirou a camiseta que estava usando e jogou-a em mim.

–Eca!- a peça estava úmida, provavelmente de suor.

–Ei, Ted. Você nunca pegou ninguém, né?- ele se sentou no chão, ao meu lado.

–Não- respondi. Como já disse, não havia sentindo nenhum tipo de atração por ninguém até agora.

–Você tem sorte, cara- comentou, abraçando um dos joelhos- Nunca sofreu por causa de outra pessoa.

–Só porque eu nunca "peguei" ninguém não quer dizer eu não tenha gostado de alguém- como eu odiava que usassem essa palavra nesse sentido.

–O que? Você já ficou afim de alguém?

–Digamos que sim.

–Quem é? Me Conta!-ele parecia estar empolgado. De fato, até eu me assustei quando descobri que estava apaixonado.

–Acho que você não precisa saber dessas coisas- sentei, encostando as costas no sofá.

–Como assim não preciso? Eu não sou seu melhor amigo?

"Justamente por isso" pensei.

–É, mas... Sei lá, acho desnecessário...

–Ah, agora eu vou ficar curioso! Eu conheço essa pessoa?

"E como" pensei.

Ia falar alguma coisa, mas fui salvo pelo gongo. O gongo no caso seria minha irmã. Teto parou em frente à porta do quarto, usava um biquíni rosa e tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo no topo da cabeça.

–Vou nadar um pouco, querem vir?

–Pode ser-respondeu Rook.

–Ok, já vou entrando- ela saiu.

Fui até meu guarda-roupa pegar uma sunga e uma bermuda.

–Tem certeza que quer ir?- perguntei. Além de não saber nadar, Rook já havia quase se afogado quando era criança.

–Nah, tudo bem. Eu consigo ficar em pé com a cabeça fora da água, sua piscina não é funda- estávamos de costas um para o outro, trocando de roupa - E tá um calor do inferno.

Depois de nos vestirmos e passarmos protetor solar, descemos e fomos até a piscina, que ficava no quintal dos fundos. A água não estava muito gelada e o sol brilhava forte no céu azul manchado com algumas nuvens.

Teto estava boiando sobre um colchão inflável verde, entrei na água sem mais delongas enquanto meu amigo sentou-se na beirada, molhando apenas parte das pernas.

–Ted você tá muito branquelo!- Rook jogou água em mim- Precisa pegar uma cor!

–Você sabe que eu não me bronzeio!

–Verdade, você só fica vermelho, tipo um camarão.

Ele ficou balançando as pernas dentro da água enquanto eu o observava discretamente. Seu corpo era parecido com o meu, claro, ele tinha mais músculos e sua pele era um pouco mais escura. Acho que minha irmã percebeu para onde eu olhava.

–Está rindo de que, Teto?- perguntei, percebendo sua leve risada.

–Nada não, só lembrei de uma cena de um filme- ela desceu do colchão, mergulhando e nadando até nós.

Rook deslizou pela borda da piscina, imergindo seu corpo na água, que chegava à altura de seu peito.

–Então, como foi naquela prova que você fez hoje cedo?- Teto puxou o colchão para perto dela, apoiando os braços sobre ele.

–Ah, sei lá, acho que fui bem. Não me dou bem com física, vocês sabem- ele puxou os cabelos castanhos para trás, fazendo um pequeno rabinho, soltando-os em seguida. Confesso que ele ficou muito sexy fazendo isso.

Senti que precisava molhar a cabeça. Mergulhei, atravessando a piscina com largas braçadas.

–Ei, pare de se exibir- resmungou, andando até mim.

–Não é minha culpa se você não sabe nadar-puxei meu cabelo para frente, deixando-o sobre meu ombro.

–E também não é minha culpa eu ter quase me afogado aos 6 anos de idade.

Rook estava visitando os tios quando aquilo aconteceu, pelo que ele conta uma onda o puxou para uma parte funda e um primo mais velho o salvou.

–Ei, Ted. Você baixou aquela série pra mim?- Teto nadou até nós.

–Sim, na verdade falta baixar a ultima temporada. Vou querer assistir também.

–Qual série?- perguntou, saindo da piscina e sentando-se na borda.

–Doctor Who- pude ver os olhos de minha irmã brilharem, ela não parava de falar dessa bendita série desde o mês passado.

–Aquela série inglesa louca?- debochou Rook- Eu passo.

–Você não sabe o que tá perdendo- replicou Teto, cruzando os braços.

–Sei sim, já tive uma ficante pirada nessas coisas de alienígenas- ele suspirou, olhando para cima- o que você não faz para pegar uma menina.

Sim, posso estar apaixonado por ele, mas esse tipo de atitude que Rook tinha em relação às suas ex-namoradas, ex- ficantes ou ex- qualquer coisa me dava nos nervos.

–Seu porco! - gritou Teto, jogando água nele-Para de tratar gente que nem coisa!

–Que foi?! Era brincadeira! Eu parei de tratar as meninas assim, não parei? Hein Ted?

–Não.

–Parei sim! Olha só, nem fui atrás da Ruko depois que ela falou não...

Minha irmã parou o que fazia e olhou para mim, acho que esperava que eu fizesse algo. Apenas suspirei e sai da água.

–Vai onde?

–Tomar um banho

–Já?

–Sim, antes que a chuva comece- apontei para cima, indicando as pesadas nuvens cinzentas que se formavam sobre nossas cabeças.

Os dois quiseram ficar mais um pouco, eu precisava tirar o cloro do meu corpo.

Estava passando shampoo nos cabelos quando ouvi a porta ser aberta.

–Ei, vim pegar uma roupa que deixei aqui, posso entrar?-perguntou Rook.

–Pode- respondi, ficando de costas para ele.

–Você toma banho com a porta destrancada?

–É, o banheiro é só meu, então ninguém entra, assim, de repente.

–Então tá- ele pegou uma camiseta que estava jogada sobre a pia- Posso ver Tv?

–Pode.

A porta se fechou.

Saí do banheiro já vestido e encontrei Rook sentado no chão do quarto sobre uma toalha, ainda com sua bermuda molhada.

–Vai tomar banho?

–Claro- ele entrou no banheiro.

Sentei-me no sofá, tirando o excesso de água do cabelo com uma toalha. A TV estava ligada e exibia um programa de culinária. Soltei uma leve risada, Rook sempre reclama do fato de não saber cozinhar, mas vivia assistindo esse tipo de coisa.

–Cala a boca seu italiano chato- murmurei, trocando de canal.

Fui pendurar minha toalha no varal, logo que levantei senti meu cabelo molhado grudando em minhas costas nuas, uma sensação desagradável, mas já havia me acostumado.

Quando voltei ao quarto Rook estava sentado no sofá enxugando os cabelos. Sentei-me no chão e vi que ele havia colocado no canal de culinária novamente.

–Esse cara é chato pra caralho, troca esse canal.

–Não, eu quero ver como que vai ficar esse pato com laranja.

–Se quer aprender a cozinhar pede ajuda pro Ron.

–Me deixa em paz.

Segurei todo o meu cabelo com a mão e torci, jogando a água que saiu em Rook.

–Ah seu nojento! Eu já tava seco!

Aproveitei a distração para roubar o controle remoto que estava ao seu lado e trocar de canal.

–Volta lá! Eu quero ver como faz a receita!- ele gritou, jogando-se sobre mim e tomando o controle de minhas mãos. Era o tipo de coisa que fazíamos quando éramos crianças, normalmente eu revidaria, mas me distraí com Rook praticamente deitado em cima de mim tentando pegar o controle em minha mão.

A sensação da sua pele contra minha era tão boa, fiquei em transe por alguns segundos, lembrando da cena que eu imaginei alguns dias atrás. Porra, eu sou gay pra caralho.

Tudo que é bom dura pouco. Ele tomou o controle de mim e voltou para o seu programa de culinária do italiano chato.

Mergulhamos em um silêncio confortável, o único som era o da televisão. Fiquei observando-o de soslaio, tentando reparar em cada detalhe de seu corpo, além do mais, não tinha nada melhor para me distrair naquele quarto mesmo.

–Que foi?- ele percebeu que eu o olhava demais.

–Nada não.

Resolvi pegar meu laptop e deixar mais alguns episódios de Doctor Who baixando, Teto estava me cobrando e por algum motivo eu sentia que eu precisaria deles em algum momento.

* * *

Na minha opinião esse capítulo ficou chato pra caralho, desculpa galera.

Não tem ninguém pra agradecer dessa vez então vou agradecer ao Buddy Valastro por fazer uma ponta como italiano chato.  
Talvez eu demore um pouco para postar os próximos capítulos, as aulas acabaram de começar e não vai demorar muito para o dono da escola roubar minha energia vital para aprovar alunos no ITA.  
É isso, deixem review, acompanhem ou favoritem. Ou não façam nada, eu não sou um policial.


	5. Problème

Problème (fra): Problema

* * *

–Vou voltar pra casa- ele disse, repentinamente.

Era uma da tarde de sábado, estávamos almoçando em família, já que era bem raro meu pai não trabalhar aos sábados. Meus pais se entreolharam sem dizer nada, não gostavam de se intrometer em assuntos de outras famílias, principalmente tratando-se da de Rook.

–Você tem certeza?-perguntei, enchendo meu copo de suco.

–Põe pra mim, por favor- ele estendeu o copo- Eiichi me ligou, disse que meu pai quer conversar comigo.

Eiichi é o secretário da academia.

O moreno bebeu tudo em um gole, em seguida ajeitou os talheres e o copo sobre o prato, levou a louça para a cozinha e subiu as escadas, provavelmente indo para o meu quarto. Fui atrás dele.

–Eu vou com você.

Estava ajoelhado no chão, parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para mim por cima do ombro. Caralho, como ele fica fofo fazendo isso.

–Não precisa, sério.

–Ele te bateu da última vez, pode ser pior agora.

Levantou-se, colocando a mochila surrada nas costas.

–Eu sei que não adianta falar não pra você, Rapunzel, então leva seu celular- riu, dando um peteleco na minha testa.

–Obrigado, senhor e senhora Kasane, pela hospitalidade- disse, assim que descemos as escadas.

–De nada,queridoo, pode vir aqui quantas vezes quiser- minha mãe se aproximou, ajeitando a gola da camisa de Rook. Ela realmente o tratava como um filho.

Seguimos em silêncio. Parecia preocupado, na verdade acho que nunca o vi daquele jeito antes. Desde os 12 anos Rook foge para minha casa quando briga com seus pais, geralmente ele fica lá por alguns dias, depois volta para casa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

–Fica aí- ele murmurou quando chegamos ao prédio. Sentei-me em um banco que ficava logo abaixo da janela de seu apartamento.

Fiquei lá, brincando com o celular em minhas mãos, fazendo silêncio para ouvir o que estava acontecendo, mas não havia som algum. Cerca de meia hora depois meu celular vibrou, era uma mensagem de Rook.

_"Sobe "_

Entrei no hall do prédio, encontrando o pai dele na porta do elevador. Era um homem baixinho de cabelos grisalhos, tinha sempre uma expressão séria no rosto, hoje seu olhar parecia perdido. Estava segurando uma mala.

–Obrigado por cuidar do meu- ele parou por um instante, pondo a mão no meu ombro- do Rook.

–Não precisa agradecer.

Ele foi embora, subi pelas escadas, afinal era apenas um andar, entrei em seu apartamento.

–No quarto- gritou. Seu apartamento não era muito grande, tinha uma sala de estar de tamanho razoável separada da cozinha por um balcão, um corredor a ligava aos quartos.

Entrei em seu quarto encontrando Rook sentado em sua cama, ele olhou para mim com o olhar perdido, muito semelhante ao de seu pai.

–Ele foi encontrar minha mãe- voltou o olhar à prateleira em sua frente.

O quarto de Rook não era muito grande, mas era confortável. Cabiam apenas sua cama, um criado mudo, uma prateleira e um guarda roupa.

–Onde?-perguntei, sentando-me ao seu lado.

–Sei lá...- sua voz havia perdido o tom animado de sempre-Ela... Ela o traiu. Acho que ele não é meu pai biológico...

Olhei para ele de relance, lágrimas escorriam timidamente pelo seu rosto, quando percebeu que eu o observava, tentou enxuga-las com as costas da mão.

Rook tentava parecer forte em todas as situações, detestava que o vissem chorando ou qualquer coisa que o tornasse fraco. Fazia alguns anos que eu não o via daquela forma.

Abri os braços sem pensar duas vezes, ele me abraçou imediatamente, soluçando alto e escondendo o rosto em meu ombro. Era doloroso vê-lo nesse estado, nem consigo imaginar como deve ser passar por tais problemas familiares.

–Eles vão se divorciar- disse, entre soluços- E eu vou ficar sozinho.

–Não, você tem seus amigos, você não vai ficar sozinho- afaguei seus cabelos, sentindo suas lágrimas molharem minha camiseta.

Ele apertou os braços em torno do meu pescoço, senti sua respiração quente se chocar contra minha pele, um arrepio percorreu meu corpo. Coloquei meu braço em torno de sua cintura, tentando deixá-lo mais confortável. Respirei devagar, tentando impedir qualquer reação indesejável do meu corpo.

Era bom estar tão próximo dele, mas era horrível vê-lo triste assim. Rook sempre teve problemas familiares, seus pais brigam frequentemente desde que nos conhecemos, com o tempo ele passou a se envolver nas brigas. Mesmo passando por tudo isso acho que a última vez que o vi chorar foi há uns 6 anos quando sua avó faleceu.

Queria conseguir fazê-lo feliz, queria ser capaz de fazer algo além de simples palavras de consolação.

–Você vai ficar bem?

Estávamos na porta de seu apartamento, Rook tinha os olhos inchados e o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas. Ele chorara por uma hora sem parar, acho que foi bom que ele desabafasse um pouco.

–Sim- sua voz tremia- As aulas de recuperação são essa semana, te ligo quando forem as provas.

–Certo, pode me ligar se tiver qualquer outro problema, não só da escola- cocei a nuca desajeitadamente, era muito estranho vê-lo naquele estado- Até mais.

–Até.

X

–Traje social?- olhei para minha mãe por cima do convite.

–Sim, você vai usar o terno do seu pai.

–É apertado.

–É, mas é só você tirar se estiver incomodando.

Brinquei com o convite em minhas mãos, era impresso em papel verde claro perolado, envolto por um envelope estampado de flores, onde meu nome estava escrito com letras douradas. A festa seria daqui a 4 dias.

–E eu?- perguntou Teto, descendo as escadas, ainda de pijama.

–Você pode usar um daqueles vestidos que nós compramos para o casamento da sua tia.

Estava pensando em Rook, como havia feito quase todo dia desde o mês passado. Ele provavelmente estaria esperando o resultado de alguma prova de recuperação final neste momento. Eu passei o fim de semana inteiro o ajudando a estudar para a prova de matemática, e quanto mais ficava ao seu lado, mais apegado eu me sentia.

Meu celular vibrou, era uma mensagem dele.

_"Passei em matemática :D Química é a próxima, posso passar ai daqui a pouco?"_

_"Pode"_

Decidi me preparar melhor para ajuda-lo, afinal química não era minha matéria favorita e estava bem longe de ser. Subi e vasculhei meus armários em busca de resumos.

Ouvi o carro sair da garagem, minha mãe acabara de ir ao seu trabalho.

–Ei, Ted.

–O que foi?

Teto entrou no quarto e se jogou em minha cama, ela sabia muito bem que eu detestava que fizessem isso.

–Você vai se declarar pra ele?

–Acho que sim.

–Quando?

–Sei lá, não quero pensar nisso.

–Devia se preocupar.

–E você devia cuidar da sua vida.

–Seu grosso- resmungou, levantando-se e saindo do quarto- A Defoko e a Momo vão vir aqui hoje.

–O Rook também. E você vai ficar quieta.

–Pode deixar- ela riu, retornando ao seu próprio quarto.

Havia separado umas 20 folhas de resumos de química. É inacreditável que um montinho de papel me causou tanto estresse durante o ano. Não sei que tipo de coisa cai em uma prova de recuperação final, mas acredito que seja a matéria do ano todo.

–Tô entrando! – gritou Rook lá de baixo.

–Sobe aqui!- respondi.

Ele entrou no quarto arfando ruidosamente, usava uma camiseta sem mangas verde e bermudas pretas, estava completamente suado.

–Ah, ar condicionado- suspirou, jogando a mochila no chão e deitando-se ao lado da mesma.

–Tudo bem?- levantei-me da cadeira onde estava sentando e me deitei no sofá.

–Sim. Tá um calor do inferno- riu.

–É, está mesmo.

–Pelo menos em uma eu passei, só falta estudar pra química e...-o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto- Minha mãe me ligou.

–O que ela disse?- perguntei apreensivo.

–Ela ainda está resolvendo uns problemas na sede da empresa. Meu pai foi lá conversar com ela, e eles vão se separar- sentou-se- Meu pai vai voltar para a cidade dele e minha mãe vai ficar aqui comigo.

–E a academia?

–Vai ficar com os sócios dele. Perguntei sobre meu pai, assim, biológico. Ela disse que conversaria comigo pessoalmente, não vai demorar muito, acho que ela volta hoje. Eu perguntei se era o Hajime e... Ela disse que não.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, colocando a mão em seu ombro. Ele estava com as mãos entrelaçadas em frente ao rosto, com os cotovelos apoiados sobre as pernas cruzadas.

–Eu tô bem, cara. Não se preocupa- olhou para mim sorrindo levemente- Vem, vamos estudar.

Perguntei-me se devia mesmo me declarar para Rook, ele estava com tantos problemas na família, talvez eu trouxesse mais conflitos. Acho que a separação dos pais já é uma situação complicada para qualquer um, mesmo que não demonstrasse, eu sabia que ele estava sofrendo muito com a situação.

–Como se chama essa função aqui?

–Amida?- resmungou, circulando um N perdido no meio da molécula impressa no papel.

–Não, é amina, lembra? Amina não tem bola.

–É... Então é a alternativa D- seu celular vibrou sobre a escrivaninha. Ele olhou para a tela rapidamente.

–O que foi?

–Minha mãe me mandou uma mensagem, ela chegou- disse, fechando o livro-Fizemos umas 3 páginas de exercícios, acho que já é suficiente.

–Quando é a prova?

–Quinta. Não esquenta, eu vou estudar- riu, colocando a mochila nas costas- Valeu pela ajuda.

–De nada.

Descemos as escadas, Rook estava quieto, seu olhar estava distante.

–Então é isso. Até mais- disse, passando pela porta.

–Boa sorte.

–Vou precisar.

Decidi tirar um cochilo, era 6 da tarde e química realmente me cansava, e acho que seria bom não pensar em toda essa confusão amorosa que estou tendo. Soltei os cabelos, tirei a bermuda e deitei em minha cama. O ar condicionado deixava a temperatura agradável, tirei os óculos e virei-me para o lado. Dormi depois de alguns minutos.

Tive um sonho embaraçoso, era como aqueles pequenos devaneios que tive há algum tempo. Eu e Rook nos beijávamos intensamente, os beijos seguiam pelo meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos percorriam meu corpo. As roupas foram tiradas pouco a pouco e as coisas foram adiante.

Odeio admitir, mas eu estava gostando, e muito.

Acordei no ápice, em um salto, senti o resultado do sonho tocar meu corpo, era quente e úmido. Nojento.

–Merda.

Entrei no banheiro acedendo a luz apressadamente. Meus olhos doeram com a mudança súbita de iluminação. Arranquei a camiseta e me enfiei dentro do boxe, ligando o chuveiro gelado sobre minha cabeça.

Sequei-me e vesti qualquer coisa que peguei em minha gaveta. Tinha que colocar minha roupa de baixo para secar e estava com fome.

Desci as escadas tentando não fazer barulho. O relógio marcava 11h13min da noite. A luz da cozinha estava acesa, era Teto.

–Acordou agora?- perguntou, enquanto enchia um copo de suco.

–Sim.

–Que é isso ai?- ela viu a peça de roupa molhada que eu segurava.

–Uma cueca- fui até a área de serviço e pendurei-a no varal.

–Lavando sua própria roupa?- perguntou, sentando-se.

–É que eu sonhei com o Rook e...

–Entendi! Entendi! Não precisa dar detalhes!

Eu ri, sentando à mesa e pegando um pão.

–Pega suco pra mim?- pedi, começando a preparar um sanduiche.

–Pego. Lavou o cabelo agora? Vai ficar com a cabeça cheia de fungo-falou, colocando um copo em minha frente.

–Se for só de vez em quando não dá problema.

–Hm. Já sabe como vai falar pra ele?

–Sei lá, não é tão simples assim.

–Toma coragem! Não é tão difícil! É só chegar e "Ah Rook eu gosto de você!" e ele vai ficar todo "Que isso Ted? Saindo do armário?" ai é só você falar "Sim, seu gostoso!" ai vocês se beijam, namoram, se casam e adotam sobrinhos para mim!

–Cala a boca. Eu vou me declarar na festa da Nana, calma!

–É bom mesmo! Boa noite- disse em um tom autoritário, se levantando.

–Quero ver você fazer o mesmo com aquele cara de cabelo azul.

Essa gelada que ela sentiu pegou até em mim.

–Q-que cara? Cabelo azul?- Teto parou no meio do caminho. Acertei em cheio.

–Aquele, que trabalha na sorveteria. Kai...po?-provoquei

–Kaito!- gritou, cobrindo a boca com as mãos em seguida.

–Há! Eu sabia! É o primo do Akaito!

–Cala a boca!- ela começou a chorar.

– Por isso você vive indo naquela sorveteria- me levantei e a abracei.

–Cala a boca- falou me dando um soco no peito-Ele não gosta de mim, ele tá na faculdade, ele deve ter um monte de namorada, ele... Ele...

–Não fica assim, é só falar com ele- senti ela me empurrar, pedindo para que a soltasse.

–Boa noite- resmungou, saindo da cozinha.

Terminei de comer o sanduiche e voltei ao meu quarto. Liguei a TV na esperança de não pensar naquele sonho estranho.

Parei em um canal aleatório onde um filme acabava de começar. O título apareceu em letras brancas: 'Die Welle'.

–A onda- li junto com a legenda, aquilo era alemão?

O rosto de Rook surgiu em minha mente, ele adora suas aulas de alemão, não o vejo empolgado daquela forma em nenhuma outra ocasião. Eu prefiro francês, acho mais bonito.

Lembrei-me do sonho, um arrepio percorreu meu corpo, pensei apenas em como seria beijá-lo, sentir seus lábios sobre os meus. Coloquei os dedos sobre minha boca, qual seria a sensação de ter Rook só para mim? Era infantil pensar nisso, praticar beijo com a mão também não é a coisa mais adulta a se fazer, mas ninguém podia me julgar agora, era só eu e o alemão careca na minha televisão.

Meus pensamentos ficaram embaçados, estava sonolento e minhas pálpebras pesavam. Era melhor dormir de uma vez por todas.

* * *

Bom, agradecendo a todos que estão lendo a história, mesmo sem se manifestar sobre, e agradecendo ao meu prezado professor de química por me ensinar química orgânica para eu passar no vestibular e para deixar minhas fanfics mais realistas.  
Deixem comentário, favoritem, sigam, sei lá, qualquer coisa que demonstre que vocês estão lendo essas coisas que eu posto aqui.


	6. Conseils

Conseils(fra): Conselhos (não consegui pensar em um titulo melhor lalalala~)

Oui, Bien sûr(fra): Sim, claro

Je Veux(fra): Eu quero (essa música é ótima, procurem Je Veux-zaz no you tube)

Twin Drills: É o cabelo normal da Teto, aquelas maria-chiquinhas em espiral.

Capítulo betado pela Kizie diva~

* * *

Acordei com o som de risadas invadindo meus ouvidos e abri meus olhos devagar, tendo minha visão ofuscada pela claridade. A TV exibia uma sitcom dos anos 90. Desliguei o aparelho e peguei meu celular, eram nove horas da manhã.

- O Ritsu me ligou. - Teto disse, quando passei por ela na sala de casa.

- Hm, e o que ele disse?

- Ele tá aqui na cidade, chamou a gente para ir ao shopping hoje, às duas.

- Então tá.

Namine Ritsu era nosso vizinho, costumávamos brincar juntos todos os dias. Ele tem 15 anos e se tornou um famoso cantor de Pop no ano passado. Ritsu é um _crossdresser_ e usa roupas femininas desde que o conhecemos, porém detesta que o tratem com pronomes femininos. Não o vimos desde que se mudou, quando conseguiu um contrato com uma gravadora após sua primeira música se tornar um hit. Seu jeito excêntrico de ser e se vestir foram muito importantes para alavancar seu sucesso.

- Ele é tão famoso, como vai conseguir sair com a gente sem ser assediado pelos fãs? - perguntei, me sentando no sofá.

- Ah, sei lá, ele tem as manhas.

E novamente Rook tomou conta dos meus pensamentos. Ele estava bem? E a relação com seus pais? Lembrei-me do sonho e senti meu rosto esquentar, de alguma forma meu subconsciente sabia o que eu queria antes de mim mesmo. Eu nunca senti tanta coisa por uma pessoa desse jeito antes.

Passei as mãos pelo rosto, senti um caroço em minha testa. Pressionei-o com o dedo, doeu, era uma espinha. Que ótimo, nasce uma espinha gigante na minha cara bem perto da festa onde eu iria sair do armário para me declarar pro meu melhor amigo.

- Teto! Cadê a pomada para espinha?

- Na minha cômoda.

Subi para o quarto dela. A bisnaga de pomada estava sobre sua cômoda, passei uma pequena quantidade sobre a marca avermelhada em minha testa. Pelo menos ela ficava escondida pela franja. Eu estava preocupado com o que Rook ia pensar de uma mísera espinha em minha testa. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo.

X

- Na frente da farmácia.

- Foi o que ele disse.

Estávamos em frente à drogaria do shopping, esperando o Ritsu. Teto estava com os cabelos presos em seus clássicos _twin drills_, usava um vestido amarelo de alças e uma sapatilha preta.

Eu havia prendido meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo mais alto, estava muito quente e o cabelo roçando em minha nuca me incomodava. Vestia uma bermuda azul, uma camiseta vermelha e tênis pretos.

- Olá, vocês. - viramo-nos, era Ritsu. Estava praticamente irreconhecível.

Seus cabelos, que sempre foram longos e lisos, agora estavam bem curtos, mas ainda tinham o tom alaranjado de sempre. Seus olhos, que eram de um tom verde intenso, estavam cobertos por lentes de contato castanhas. Ele vestia uma camiseta branca coberta por uma camisa xadrez azul desabotoada, bermudas jeans e um par de _all star_ preto. Estava parecendo um adolescente qualquer.

- Ritsu! Que saudade! - exclamou Teto, abraçando-o.

- Sh, não deixe ninguém perceber. Estou de menininho hoje justamente por isso. Vamos para a praça de alimentação que eu estou MO-R-TO de fome. Caramba, Ted! Como você cresceu!

- Imagina se eu encolhesse. - abracei-o. Ritsu não havia mudado muito, estava alguns centímetros mais alto e havia cortado o cabelo, mas continuava alegre como sempre.

Fomos até a praça de alimentação. Ele comprou um x-bacon triplo com batata e refrigerante, Teto pegou um milk-shake de morango e eu um de chocolate.

- Enfiei o pé na jaca hoje e não quero nem saber. - ele desembrulhou o sanduíche - Se meu _personal trainer_ vir isso ele me mata.

- _Personal trainer_? – perguntei.

- É, essas frescuras que gente famosa tem que fazer pra ficar bonita na TV. Tem que ficar em forma por causa das roupas, dos _shows_, das sessões de foto e blá blá blá.

- E o cabelo?

- Outra frescura. Minha agente disse que cabelo comprido dá muito trabalho e tudo o mais, aí eu cortei para ter mais tempo para ensaiar. Aquilo tudo que vocês veem na mídia é aplique e peruca. - tomou um gole do refrigerante. - Bancando a tia chata aqui, e os namorados?

- O Ted tá gostando de um cara. - Teto falou, tomando um gole de milk-shake.

- Ei! A Teto tá gostando de um cara também!

- Há! Kasane Ted gostando de um menino? Essa é nova. Teto, querida, você sempre foi hétero. Mas então, Ted, corta pros dois lados que nem eu?

- O quê?

- Quero saber se você é bi, que nem eu.

- Ah, não. É a primeira vez que me apaixono por alguém, mas acho que sou gay.

- Hm, e quem é o felizardo?

- O Rook. - respondi, já sabendo qual seria sua reação.

- Ah, o Rook. - ele disse com desprezo.

Ritsu e Rook nunca se deram bem. Rook adorava colar chiclete em seu cabelo, acho que nem mesmo Ritsu sabia o número exato de vezes que teve que cortar uma ou duas mechas de seu tão amado cabelo por causa das malvadezas do moreno.

- E você, Teto, quem é?

- Um cara aí.

- Ele tá na faculdade. - comentei, levando um soco da minha irmã logo em seguida.

- Ah, garota, é assim que se faz.

- E você? Alguém em especial?

- Umas pessoas aí… Ninguém que seja capa de revista, podem ficar tranquilos.

- Ritsu? - um rapaz alto de cabelos pretos se aproximou de nós. Ele usava uma camiseta preta, calças jeans e coturnos. Seus olhos estavam cobertos por bandagens.

-Ah! O-oi, Shinji! Que surpresa! - Ritsu levantou-se desajeitadamente - Pessoal! Esse é o Hibiki Shinji! Ele fazia aulas de canto comigo! Shinji, esses são Kasane Teto e Ted.

- Oi. – disse. Ele parecia ser cego.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Ted. - o moreno virou-se para mim imediatamente.

- Você vem para a minha noite de autógrafos? É sexta, digo, amanhã. - perguntou o ruivo. Era impressão minha ou ele estava corado?

- Claro que vou. Bom, estou atrasado para a minha aula de guitarra, até mais. - ele saiu, desviando das pessoas como se as bandagens não estivessem lá.

- Ele é cego? - perguntei discretamente.

- Não se sabe, ele só diz que cobre os olhos para aumentar a percepção musical.

- Hm, umas pessoas aí, hein, senhor Ritsu. - Teto apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos.

- É, você descobriu, eu tenho uma quedinha pelo Shinji. Haha, muito engraçado. - resmungou, sentando-se e voltando a comer sua _fast food_. - Aliás, você fala francês, não fala, Ted?

- _Oui, Bien sûr._

- Estão querendo que eu cante uma música em francês em um programa de auditório no Canadá, essa aqui é a letra. - ele tirou um papel dobrado de seu bolso e me entregou. - Estou fazendo umas aulas aí para pronunciar as coisas direitinho, mas tá difícil.

- Hm, "_Je Veux_". Acho que já ouvi falar dessa música, tem a letra bem bonita. Boa sorte. - devolvi o papel para ele.

- É, preciso mesmo. Enfim, vamos passar na farmácia? Vi um esmalte tão lindo lá. Teto, meu amor, se eu te der o dinheiro você o compra pra mim?

- Ué, não consegue comprar sozinho?

- Vão desconfiar, já vi um monte de gente cochichando e apontando.

- Mas não é só pedir que eles te mandam esse tipo de coisa? – perguntei. Ritsu fazia propaganda de várias coisas, desde roupas até produtos de beleza. Era só ele sair com um vestido de uma marca que o contratavam para aparecer em outdoors e revistas.

- Ah, não. Se eu pedir, vão querer me enfiar em mais um monte de propaganda, e eu tô de saco cheio disso.

Descemos e compramos o esmalte. Ritsu tentou me dar dicas de como "chegar" no Rook e falar tudo o que sentia. Depois de muita conversa e uma ida ao cinema, voltamos para casa.

X

Era sexta-feira, sete horas da noite, estávamos na loja de CD's. Ritsu estava sentado em uma mesinha atrás de uma pilha de caixas. Acho que nunca havia visto essa loja tão cheia como naquele dia, sério, a fila para ganhar um autógrafo chegava até o meio do corredor.

- Ah, que bom que vocês vieram! - exclamou, levantando-se e deixando as pessoas que estava na fila um pouco irritadas.

- Você está lindo! - disse Teto. Ele realmente estava. Seus cabelos estavam compridos, vestia um vestido curto e roxo, sapatos de salto pretos e várias pulseiras douradas.

- Obrigado. Entrem na fila aí, não dá pra dar prioridade pra vocês senão os fãs me matam. - ele voltou à sua cadeira apressadamente, antes que houvesse reclamações.

Entramos na fila logo atrás de Matsudappoiyo. Teto, que estava usando sapatos de salto, sentou-se em um banco não muito longe de mim.

- E aí, Poiyo?

- Olá, Ted.

- Não sabia que você gostava de música Pop. - tentei puxar assunto.

- Não sou muito fã. Isso aqui é pro Ron. Aniversário de namoro, sabe?

- Ah, sim. Mas ele sabe que o Ritsu está aqui?

- Sim, e estava super chateado porque ia ter um jantar em família e não poderia vir. - de certo modo era fofo ver Poiyo falando sobre seu namorado. - E você, gosta das músicas do Ritsu?

- Acho que ele tem uma ótima voz. Mas eu não ouço música com frequência, então…

- Ted, você está gostando de alguém? - perguntou de supetão.

- Sim. - bom, se ele já havia percebido, não tinha por que esconder. - É o Rook.

- Desconfiei. - a pessoa que estava na nossa frente deu um passo adiante, fizemos o mesmo. - Principalmente quando você me fez aquela pergunta no último dia de aula.

- É, eu estava em dúvida, mas agora tenho certeza.

- Ele sabe?

- Acho que não, vou me declarar na festa da Nana.

- Ron e eu estaremos lá te desejando boa sorte. - mais um passo à frente. - Já sabe como vai falar?

- Sim, Ritsu me deu uns conselhos.

- O quê?! _Esse_ Ritsu?! - é estranho como as pessoas reagem ao saber que você conhece alguma celebridade pessoalmente.

- É, ele era meu vizinho.

- Caramba! Por que você nunca me disse isso?

- Ah, sei lá. Desnecessário?

Ficamos conversando por umas 2 horas, até que, finalmente, chegamos à mesinha coberta de CD's onde o ruivo estava.

- Qual seu nome, querido? - disse Ritsu, puxando outra caixinha da pilha ao seu lado.

- É para o meu namorado, o nome dele é Keine Ron.

- Olha só, Ted, segue o exemplo do seu amigo e dá meu novo álbum pro seu namorado. - riu, rabiscando o plástico com uma caneta permanente. Notei que ele estava usando o esmalte que Teto comprou.

- Muito obrigado. - falou Poiyo, inclinando-se levemente e indo em direção ao caixa.

- E esse aqui é seu e da sua irmã, senhor Ted. Ah, chega mais.

- O que foi? - inclinei-me.

- O Shinji me chamou para sair! - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Ah, garoto. Boa sorte.

- Hehe, pode deixar. E isso aí é por minha conta.

Fui em direção à Teto, ela estava sentada no mesmo banco de antes. Conversava com ninguém menos que Hibiki Shinji.

- Vamos? - me aproximei.

- Ted? - o moreno quase pulou, virando a cabeça para os lados rapidamente. - Onde está o Ritsu?

- Ainda está lá dentro, mas acho que daqui a pouco ele sai. - respondi, vendo que a fila estava reduzida a pouco mais de 10 pessoas. Ritsu estava posando para uma foto com alguém desconhecido.

- Ah, está bem. Se eu ficar aqui ele poderá me ver, não é?

- Sim, esse banco fica na frente da porta da loja. - Teto se levantou, ajeitando sua saia. - Vou ali me despedir.

- É verdade, não é? - começou, ajeitando o pedaço de gaze sobre a maçã de seu rosto- Que ele sente alguma coisa por mim?

- Bom, foi o que ele nos disse.

Shinji não disse nada, apenas sorriu.

- Pronto, podemos ir. - disse Teto, voltando de dentro da loja.

- Certo. Estamos indo, Shinji.

- Até a próxima. - respondeu, acenando levemente com a mão.

- Até.

* * *

Happy valentine's day to all my non-brazilian readers!

Agradecendo à Kizie por betar esse e outros capítulos.

Anyways, espero que tenham gostado, deixem comentários/favoritem/sigam.

Lembrando que críticas são bem vindas.


	7. Fête

Fête(fra): Festa  
Die Party ist sehr schon!(Ale): Essa festa está ótima!  
Pardon, mais je ne parle pas allemande(fra): Desculpe, mas eu não falo alemão.

* * *

– Eu gosto de você. - levantei o olhar, encarando as íris vermelhas.

Joguei água no rosto, arrumando minha franja em frente ao espelho. Era uma forma tão simples de falar aquilo. É o que dizem, menos é mais.

– Anda logo, Ted! Até eu já estou pronta! - Teto bateu na porta do banheiro.

Suspirei, fechando os três botões da minha camisa que ainda estavam abertos.

– Pronto. – saí do banheiro, e notei que ela estava encostada no batente da porta do quarto. Teto trajava um vestido branco e sandálias de salto prateadas.

– Se arrumou direitinho, hein? Calma, sua gravata está torta. - falou, ajeitando-a em torno do meu pescoço - Já sabe o que vai falar?

– Sim, eu sei. Me deixe em paz!

– Não se estressa! Vem, a mamãe está nos esperando lá embaixo.

Fomos de carro até o local da festa, um grande salão não muito longe de casa. Chegando lá, fomos recebidos pela Nana.

– Boa noite! - ela veio nos cumprimentar. Usava um vestido verde claro e sapatos de salto brancos.

– Feliz aniversário! - disse minha irmã, abraçando-a.

– Obrigada! - ela me abraçou em seguida - Espero que gostem da festa!

– Pode deixar! - ri, abraçando-a.

Vi Rook no fundo do salão. Vestia uma camisa social vermelha, gravata e calças pretas, e parecia conversar com outras pessoas. Ele estava lindo.

– Olá, Nana! - espera, eu conheço essa voz de algum lugar, pensei, e virei-me para ter certeza. Sim, era ela. Ruko estava lá, cumprimentando Nana, com um vestido preto bem decotado e sapatos de salto que a deixavam bem mais alta do que já era. Merda, ela ia estragar tudo.

– E aí, cara! - Rook chegou passando o braço pelo meu pescoço.

– O-oi! E aí?

Ruko passou por nós, e percebi que ele ameaçou dizer algo, mas desistiu ao receber um olhar frio da morena. Nossa colega seguiu seu caminho sem dizer nada.

– Eu sabia que ela ia fazer isso. - riu, coçando a cabeça.

– Isso o quê?

– Me ignorar. Ela sempre faz esse tipo de coisa com quem se declara pra ela. Enfim. Vem cá, vamos conversar com o pessoal.

Fomos até um grande sofá, aparentemente um open bar, que estava encostado perto de um balcão. Lá estava Nagone Mako, uma menina morena de olhos pretos, que conheci no acampamento de verão da quarta série. Ela estava de mãos dadas com uma menina loira de olhos azuis. Uma terceira menina que também estava sentada lá se levantou imediatamente, assim que viu Rook. Supus que eles se já se conheciam.

– Mako! Há quanto tempo! - disse, percebendo que ela havia se levantado para me cumprimentar. Achei que ela não se lembrava de mim.

– É mesmo, Ted! Aliás, essa aqui é a minha namorada, Amane Luna. - a loira acenou timidamente.

Sentamo-nos no sofá. Rook estava conversando animadamente com a outra garota, sua colega de sala nas aulas de alemão. Ela se chamava Hakaine Maiko, e tinha longos cabelos rosa claro e olhos azuis. Os dois estavam próximos demais para o meu gosto.

Após cerca de meia hora, Nana se dirigiu para o meio do salão e anunciou que a pista de dança e o open bar estavam abertos. Rook me arrastou para o meio das pessoas que dançavam ao som de música eletrônica. Eu achava aquilo um pouco incômodo, mas queria aproveitar para ficar próximo dele.

Sentia um frio na barriga toda vez que pensava sobre a declaração. Antes ela parecia algo distante, que demoraria a ocorrer, mas agora estava tão próximo. Repeti mentalmente tudo o que ia dizer diversas vezes, imaginando todo tipo de resposta possível.

Teto chegou perto de nós discretamente. Ela estava dançando com algumas amigas e, vez ou outra, esbarrava em mim fazendo com que eu me aproximasse de Rook. Acho que entendo suas intenções, senhorita Kasane.

Eu estava me sentindo relativamente bem, até aquela garota, Maiko, aparecer na pista de dança. A menina tentava agarrar meu "parceiro de dança" a todo custo, o que me deixou muito irritado - ainda mais porque eu não podia fazer nada para separá-los.

Não sei se foi intencional, mas assim que as investidas de Maiko se tornaram mais insistentes, Rook saiu da pista de dança, alegando estar com calor.

– Die Party ist sehr schon! - ele falou, se jogando no sofá.

– Pardon, mais je ne parle pas allemande. - respondi, era sempre o que eu lhe dizia quando ele falava coisas em alemão.

– Hon hon hon baguette croissant pra você também. - ele riu, passando a mão pelos cabelos - Ah, tenho uma coisa para te falar. Vou passar uns dias na casa nova do meu pai.

– Quando?

– Acho que vou amanhã.

– Ah, que ótimo! Espero que ele esteja bem.

– É, eu também.

Fiquei pensando se era o momento certo para dizer. Bom, estávamos sozinhos, não tinha ninguém por perto, parecia ser o ideal. Instantes depois, percebi que Poiyo e Ron estavam encostados em uma parede não muito longe de nós.

Assim que olhei para eles, Poiyo ergueu o polegar para mim e puxou Ron pelo braço, levando-o para a pista de dança.

– Rook, eu… - minhas mãos começaram a tremer. Era isso, eu estava me declarando, estava quase falando para ele, estava quase sabendo se seria correspondido e…

– Ooi, Rook. - um cara, aparentemente bêbado, se aproximou de nós - Há quanto tempo!

– Oi, Nitarou… Ei, você tá bem? - ele havia acabado de cair no chão, bem ao nosso lado. Era um rapaz não muito alto, e seus tinha cabelos pretos presos em um rabo de cavalo no topo da cabeça.

– Tô ótimo! Tem um open bar, você viu? - Nitarou se levantou, subindo no sofá e se sentando entre eu e Rook. Mas que beleza.

– É, mas eu não bebo…

– Não? Por que não? É tão bom ficar bêbado…

– Eu acho mais divertido ficar sóbrio e ver vocês fazendo merda.

– Olha só, esse drink deixou minha língua azul. - ele colocou a língua para fora, chegando mais perto de Rook.

– Parece que você pagou um boquete pra um Smurf. - respondeu, afastando-o. Acho que ele percebeu meu incômodo - Eu vou ali, tá bom?

– Tá bom. - resmungou em resposta, se deitando no sofá vazio.

E voltamos para a pista de dança. Estava me sentindo meio idiota por ter perdido aquela oportunidade. Depois de alguns minutos dançando o DJ parou a música para anunciar que era hora de cortar o bolo.

Reunimo-nos em volta da mesa decorada e cantamos parabéns, ignorando o fato de que grande parte das pessoas estava quase caindo de bêbadas. Aproveitei para comer um pouco, não havia comido nada desde o início da festa.

Fiquei mais uma meia hora atrás de Rook, que andava para cima e pra baixo com um prato nas mãos, comendo tudo o que tinha direito a e cumprimentando todo e qualquer conhecido que encontrava. Poxa, cara, para quieto um segundo, eu tenho coisas importantes para falar!

– Ah, olha! Tem um terraço ali! - finalmente ele havia percebido as malditas escadas no fundo do salão.

Subimos tropeçando em um casal que se beijava fervorosamente no meio da escada. Eu estava torcendo para que não houvesse ninguém lá.

– Está vazio! Que bom! - exclamou, tendo os cabelos bagunçados pela brisa suave.

– É… - pronto. É agora ou nunca.

Sentamo-nos em um banco. Rook largou o prato que continha o resto de seu pedaço bolo no chão, debaixo dele. O salão não era um lugar muito alto, mas tínhamos uma boa vista de parte da cidade. Minhas mãos voltaram a tremer e a suar. É isso, é agora.

– Rook, eu… - comecei, hesitando - Eu queria te falar uma coisa.

– Diga. - ele me encarou, acho que nem desconfiava do que eu iria dizer.

– Eu sei que você vai achar estranho e tudo mais… Mas… - parei, percebendo que sua expressão havia mudado - É que…

Não vou conseguir, estou nervoso demais. Respirei fundo, tentando me recompor.

– O que é?

– Eu gosto de você. É isso, eu sei que é estranho, mas você é muito mais que um amigo para mim.

Pronto. Estava feito.

O único som que ouvia era o da música eletrônica vinda lá de baixo. Passei a olhar para os meus pés, sentindo meu coração quase explodir e meu rosto queimar. Pensei se devia olhar para ele. Melhor não, melhor esperar que diga algo.

Rook se levantou de repente, ouvi seus passos descerem as escadas. E agora? O que isso significa? Eu devo ir atrás dele, ou talvez esperar um pouco? A ansiedade estava me matando, era melhor eu descer e tentar entender qual foi sua reação.

Desci as escadas de dois em dois degraus, quase tropecei nos dois indivíduos que ainda se agarravam no meio do caminho. Comecei a procurar por ele, não estava na pista de dança, nem perto da mesa de doces. Talvez estivesse ao lado daquele balcão.

Porra, ele estava lá, junto com aquela tal de Maiko. Na verdade, ela estava sentada no colo dele, e eles se beijavam tão intensamente quanto o casal no meio das escadas. Eu já estava esperando pela rejeição, mas não pensei que ela seria de forma não verbal. Aquilo foi muito doloroso, eu não havia imaginado aquela possibilidade.

Encostei-me junto ao balcão, bem longe deles, é claro. Merda, aquilo doía demais.

– O que foi? - perguntou a moça que preparava bebidas.

– Ah, nada demais. - respondi, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

– Tem certeza? Você não parece feliz.

– É, não estou muito feliz.

– Bom, se você não está feliz em uma festona dessas, é porque alguma coisa aconteceu. Deixe-me adivinhar, é algum problema amoroso? - ela se aproximou de mim. Tinha cabelos curtos e castanhos, e devia ter uns 20 anos de idade.

– É sim.

– Foi rejeitado?

– Mais ou menos isso…

– Eu sei o que pode te ajudar, espere um segundo. - ela pegou uma coqueteleira e jogou um punhado de gelo dentro dela.

Olhei rapidamente para o sofá pelo canto dos olhos, vi um vulto rosa se mexendo e decidi que era melhor não pensar naquilo.

– Aqui. - voltei minha atenção para o copo que estava em minha frente. Continha uma bebida cremosa amarelada, e na borda havia uma rodela de limão e um guarda-chuva de papel.

– Ah, obrigado. - puxei o copo mais para perto, colocando o canudo nos lábios e bebericando o drink.

– Espero que goste.

– Isso tem álcool?! - o gosto amargo havia impregnado minha boca e estava me deixando tonto.

– Claro. Nada melhor para curar um coração partido. - ela riu, enchendo um copo de plástico de vodca e engolindo todo o seu conteúdo em um gole.

Eu até que estava gostando dessa tontura que estava sentindo, e decidi dar uma chance às bebidas. Nunca gostei muito de álcool, o principal motivo era o sabor. Porém, nesse momento, tudo o que eu queria era me esquecer dessa dor que sentia em meu peito.

Bebi o copo inteiro, com certa relutância. Agora tudo ao meu redor girava, e era só impressão minha ou eu estava mais leve?

– Quer mais? - a moça, que se depois descobri se chamar Meiko, se aproximou de mim novamente. Ela estava um pouco bêbada, e percebi que ela tomava um pouco de vodca a cada bebida que servia.

– Pode ser.

E outro copo foi colocado na minha frente. Dessa vez, a bebida era esverdeada. Bebi com um pouco mais de facilidade, estava começando a me acostumar com o gosto do álcool e com a sensação de estar embriagado.

Acho que foi depois do quarto ou quinto copo que Teto apareceu.

– Ted?

– Oi, Teto! - acho que quase gritei, não sei, estava me sentindo ótimo.

– Você está bebendo? - ela parecia confusa. Senti que precisava abraçá-la.

– Só um pouquinho. – abracei-a, quase derrubando minha irmã no chão.

– Você falou com o Rook?

– Nem me fale naquele idiota! – seria isso que eu estou sentindo em minha cabeça dor?, pensei - Ele tá ali, se agarrando com aquela menina.

– Quanto você bebeu? - caramba, ela era muito pequena, quase não dava pra ouvir o que ela estava falando.

– Sei lá, uns cinco copos? Foi pouquinho. - senti como se estivesse prestes a adormecer - Não conta pra mamãe.

– Você bebeu muito. - percebi que Teto estava praticamente me mantendo em pé - Ted? Ted?!

E então tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Altas emoções rolando nesse capítulo, quero ver vocês não comentarem.  
Capítulo betado pela minha querida Kizie

Obs.: a parte do boquete pro Smurf foi baseada em uma conversa de dois colegas que eu ouvi aleatóriamente no meio da aula.


	8. Solitude

Solitude(fra): Solidão  
Acho que vou deixar todos os agradecimentos para o último capítulo, que está quase chegando.

* * *

Acordei em minha cama, desnorteado, vestindo apenas uma cueca. Não me lembrava de como chegara ali nem de ter tirado as roupas. O gosto de álcool predominava em minha boca, me deixando enjoado e fazendo com que eu corresse para o banheiro o mais rápido que pude. Nunca havia vomitado tanto assim em toda a minha vida. Fiquei jogado no chão do banheiro, ao lado da privada, repensando minhas escolhas de vida e tentando ignorar a dor de cabeça violenta que estava sentindo.

Voltei para cama com muito esforço, depois de lavar minha boca. Logo que deitei, minha mãe entrou no quarto fazendo o maior estardalhaço. Meu pai entrou logo atrás, sem dizer nada.

– O que tinha na cabeça, moleque?!

– Mãe, eu…

– Enchendo a cara daquele jeito? Você é menor de idade! Não pode beber! Podíamos ser multados! Você tem ideia do que o álcool faz com o seu corpo?! - _pelo amor de todos os deuses, não grita._

– Mas… - minha cabeça latejava a cada palavra gritada.

– Vai virar um alcoólatra se continuar desse jeito! - _de que jeito, mãe?_– Vai ficar duas semanas sem sair de casa! E pode me entregar esse seu celular!

Entreguei o aparelho sem dizer uma palavra. Sabia que não adiantava discutir com ela nessas situações.

– Eu não quero saber de ninguém nessa casa bebendo antes de fazer dezoito! E eu sei que você está me ouvindo, Teto! - terminou, saindo do quarto e batendo a porta atrás de si.

Meu pai - que não havia dito uma palavra até aquele momento - apenas me olhou e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como se dissesse 'você ouviu o que ela disse', e saiu.

Deitei a cabeça no travesseiro, fechando os olhos. Esse castigo até que veio a calhar, não iria sair de casa nem se me pagassem. Só queria ficar sozinho por um tempo, talvez assim me esquecesse de Rook e de tudo o que vi na noite passada.

Sentia-me nauseado. Prometi a mim mesmo que evitaria o álcool pelo resto de minha vida.

– Posso entrar? - era Teto do outro lado da porta.

– Vem.

Ela entrou timidamente, segurando uma bandeja com analgésicos, um pedaço de bolo e um copo de suco.

– Aqui, o papai pediu para te dar isso. - ela colocou a bandeja no criado mudo enquanto eu me sentava.

– Obrigado. - peguei o comprimido e o copo de suco - O que aconteceu? Só me lembro de ter de abraçado.

– Você apagou. Aí eu liguei pra mamãe e ela veio buscar a gente. Desculpa!

– Não foi sua culpa. – peguei o pedaço de bolo - Eu que fui idiota em achar que podia beber.

– E o Rook?

– Tinha até me esquecido dele. Sei lá, acho que já entendi qual foi a resposta.

– Mas você não sabe se ele queria mesmo aquilo! Aquela menina pode ter agarrado ele!

– Não, Rook não recusaria uma garota como a Maiko. Até porque, ele não tem nenhum um motivo para querer alguma coisa comigo. Tem um monte de meninas beijando o chão que ele pisa e… - lágrimas inundaram meus olhos. Coloquei o prato vazio sobre o criado mudo e me deitei, abraçando meu travesseiro.

Eu estava tentando não ficar triste por causa daquilo, mas não conseguia. Eu queria chorar, queria que aquela dor em meu peito acabasse, queria apagar aquela cena da minha memória.

– Quer que eu fale com ele? - Teto perguntou, passando a mão em meus ombros.

– Não precisa. Ele está visitando o pai, deixe-o em paz.

– Não fique triste. Vocês vão continuar sendo amigos, certo?

– Eu espero. - cocei os olhos, na tentativa de acabar com as lágrimas.

– Vou tentar convencer a mamãe a diminuir seu castigo, está bem?

Resmunguei em resposta. Achava que conversar com a minha mãe não iria dar em nada, ela raramente desistia de algo.

Passei o resto do dia dormindo, não sonhei com nada. Acho que estava triste demais para me lembrar de qualquer coisa. Nos poucos momentos em que fiquei acordado, chorei agarrado ao meu travesseiro. Era um saco, a única coisa que estava em minha mente era ele, e eu me sentia idiota.

Estava arrependido de ter me apaixonado, de ter contado para ele e de ter a esperança de ser correspondido. Eu sabia que ele só se interessava por meninas, por que achei que o sentimento seria recíproco? _Eu sou um estúpido. Ele está certo e eu estou errado, é assim que as coisas funcionam. O normal é que garotos se apaixonem por garotas, não é?_

– Mas quem tem tanta autoridade assim para mandar no amor dos outros? - disse Teto quando me trouxe o jantar.

– É… - peguei o prato de macarrão de suas mãos.

– Você não está errado, nem o Rook está certo. São seus sentimentos, você não pode se culpar por isso!

Ela tinha razão. Pode não parecer, mas Teto é ótima em me consolar.

– Quer assistir algum filme? - ela me entregou um guardanapo e se sentou na ponta da cama.

– Acho que vou assistir _Doctor Who_. Não se preocupe comigo, vou ficar bem.

– Então tá. - Teto saiu do quarto levando a bandeja e o pacote de guardanapos que havia trazido.

Comi metade do macarrão e deixei prato na minha escrivaninha. Ainda estava me sentindo enjoado e não queria vomitar novamente.

Passei a noite em claro assistindo à série de ficção científica. Aquilo me distraiu o suficiente para eu me esquecer de tudo que estava acontecendo. Saí do quarto apenas uma vez para pegar comida.

– Ted, você quer ir à piscina? - minha irmã perguntou do outro lado da porta.

– Não. - eu não fazia ideia de que horas eram, mas não estava com vontade de sair da cama.

Ouvi um muxoxo seguido de passos descendo as escadas. Aparentemente, Teto também estava proibida de sair de casa, já que minha mãe queria-a me vigiando.

A princípio, ficar em casa durante essas duas semanas me parecera uma boa ideia. Não teria que me arrumar para sair e poderia passar o dia inteiro na frente da televisão. Mesmo assim, Rook não saía da minha cabeça. Continuava a me imaginar junto dele, o tocando, o beijando. Não fazia ideia de como lidaria com esses pensamentos naquelas semanas.

X

– Então, Ted, quer sair? - Teto perguntou, cruzando as pernas sobre o sofá-cama. Era uma tarde de segunda-feira, e ela estava tentando me tirar de casa desde o dia anterior.

As duas semanas se passaram como o esperado: assisti todas as temporadas de _Doctor Who_, só saí do quarto para comer e troquei o dia pela noite na maioria das vezes.

– Estou bem aqui, assistindo TV. - me sentei, desligando o aparelho.

Na tarde do dia anterior, minha mãe havia entrado no quarto se desculpando por ter gritado comigo. Prometi que nunca mais beberia e ela me devolvera o celular. Como esperado, havia quatro mensagens não lidas - duas de Nana, uma de Poiyo e outra de Ron, e todos perguntavam se eu estava bem. Confesso, fiquei um pouco decepcionado por não ver o nome de Rook na caixa de mensagens.

– Você não sai do quarto há duas semanas!

– Eu sei o que estou fazendo!

Ela bufou e saiu. Não estava com vontade de parecer apresentável, muito menos de sair de casa. Fixei meu olhar no teto do quarto enquanto pensamentos aleatórios inundavam minha mente, e fiquei assim até adormecer.

Acordei de súbito com meu celular tocando. Atendi-o desajeitadamente, sem nem olhar para a tela.

– Ted? - chamou uma voz familiar do outro lado da linha.

_Não, não pode ser…_

– Rook?

* * *

Altas emoções, fala ai.  
Quero ver todo mundo comentando.


	9. Surprise

Surprise(fra): Surpresa

* * *

- Você pode vir aqui em casa?

Prendi a respiração, senti meus joelhos fraquejarem.

- Qu-

- _Agora_.

- Sim. Mas–

Ele desligou o telefone.

Chequei as chamadas recentes para ter certeza do que havia acontecido. Sim, era o número dele que estava lá. Minhas mãos tremiam e eu estava começando a suar. Por que ele estava me chamando para ir a casa dele?

Desci as escadas correndo, estava quase abrindo a porta da frente quando Teto me parou.

- Onde pensa que vai?

- O Rook… ele me ligou, ele… - balbuciei.

- Você vai sair nesse estado?!

Parei para me olhar; estava de pijama, chinelos, meus cabelos estavam soltos – eu não os penteava há 2 semanas.

- Mas…

- Sem "mas"! Quando foi a última vez que você tomou banho?

Essa era uma boa pergunta.

Fui empurrado para dentro do banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, sendo forçado a lavar os cabelos e escovar os dentes. Teto escolheu minha roupa, uma camiseta azul com estampa de super-herói e calças jeans pretas, e secou meus cabelos com o secador. Havia se passado meia hora desde que eu recebera a ligação, a ansiedade estava me matando.

Por fim, ela me empurrou para fora de casa enquanto gritava frases de incentivo. Corri em direção ao prédio do Rook, sentindo o vento bater em meu rosto quente. Subi as escadas rapidamente, e, quando me dei conta, já estava parado em frente à entrada do apartamento. Fechei o punho e, hesitante, aproximei-o da porta.

Ela se abriu antes que eu sentisse a madeira contra os nós dos meus dedos. Rook arregalou os olhos quando me viu, mas sua expressão tornou-se neutra logo em seguida.

- Entra. – disse antes de se virar e seguir para a sala.

Entrei silenciosamente, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Estava suando muito e teria me preocupado com meu cheiro se Teto não tivesse me obrigado a passar perfume e desodorante.

- Senta aí. - falou, sentando-se na ponta do sofá preto de três lugares.

Sentei-me, pensando se devia dizer alguma coisa. Rook me olhava com certa desconfiança, parecia me analisar. Vi que trajava uma camiseta vermelha sem mangas e bermudas pretas.

Após alguns minutos em silêncio, ele suspirou e resolveu de manifestar.

- Você estava falando sério, aquele dia?

- Eu não brincaria com uma coisa tão séria. - respondi, encostando minhas costas no braço do sofá.

- Você me viu com a Maiko, não é?

- Sim. E eu entendo perfeitamente, não se preocupe.

- Não, calma aí, eu não expliquei direito.

Ele ficou de frente para mim, se encostando ao outro braço do sofá.

- O quê?

- Vamos pelo começo. – suspirou - Maiko está em volta de mim desde o começo do ano. Eu havia prometido que ficaria com ela algum dia, assim, para ela parar de me encher o saco, entende?

- Entendo. - na verdade não entendia. A meu ver, só se "fica" com quem se gosta.

- Bom, você me falou aquilo tudo e eu resolvi descer para pensar um pouco na situação, porque já faz um tempo que eu me sinto estranho quando estou perto de você.

Meu coração estava quase saindo pela boca. Como assim,"se sentindo meio estranho"?

- E aí a Maiko me agarrou. Eu deixei, obviamente. Foi horrível, ela tava bêbada e tinha um bafo do cão. – riu - Eu não queria te magoar, sério.

- Tudo bem, não magoou.

- Mas você não encheria a cara daquele jeito por nada. - Rook se aproximou de mim, não muito, mas o suficiente para me deixar ainda mais nervoso.

- É…

- Vamos ao que interessa. Faz alguns meses que eu tenho pensado em você todos os dias. - ele sorriu, senti meu rosto esquentar - Gosto de imaginar como seria te abraçar, te beijar, segurar sua mão, já pensei até em como seria fazer outras coisas…

Quase engasguei com minha própria saliva. Que _outras coisas _ele quis dizer?!

- C-como assim?

- Não interessa, o que importa é que eu já tentei me imaginar fazendo tudo isso com outros caras, mas não gostei da ideia. Cheguei à conclusão de que você é o único homem com quem eu ficaria.

Não sabia para onde olhar, e acabei me focando em algum ponto perdido na parede. Meu rosto devia estar tão vermelho quanto meus cabelos.

Senti algo quente sobre minha mão, e quase pulei ao ver aquele par de olhos vermelhos tão próximos a mim. Meu coração se debatia contra minha caixa torácica. Rook estava quase em cima de mim, eu podia contar seus cílios. Ele se inclinou, deixando nossos rostos tão próximos, e…

Ele me beijou. Foi simples, seus lábios sobre os meus. Estremeci no início, fiquei em dúvida sobre o que fazer. Fechei os olhos e tentei corresponder, vagarosamente a princípio. Sua mão esquerda pousou sobre minha cintura; a direita embrenhou-se em meus cabelos, ignorando o elástico que os prendia.

Sua língua invadiu minha boca devagar. Segurei seus ombros desajeitadamente. Sua mão, outrora em meus cabelos, se dirigiu ao meu quadril, me puxando para perto. Pus meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, tentando diminuir o desconforto. Sua língua se movimentava contra a minha, como se quisesse tocar cada canto de minha boca.

Senti o beijo ser interrompido e seus braços envolverem meu corpo. Não ousei abrir os olhos, apenas escondi meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Fiquei assim por um momento, sentindo seu cheiro.

- Ah, Ted. - disse, quase que em um gemido. Estremeci, ouvindo uma risada em resposta.

- Qual a graça? - levantei a cabeça, tentando vê-lo.

- Você é muito fofo. - senti um leve beliscão nas costelas.

- Você também é.

- Então, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa…

- O quê? - senti suas mãos deslizarem para os meus ombros, me puxando.

Rook me olhou nos olhos, notei um leve rubor tomando conta de suas maçãs do rosto.

- Você quer ser meu namorado?

X

- E esse anel aí? - foi a primeira coisa que minha irmã me perguntou, assim que cheguei em casa.

- Ah. - olhei para o meu dedo indicador, rodeado por um simples anel de coco - O Rook me deu.

- Mas já? Esse não é o Rook que eu conheço!

Sim, ele havia comprado um par de anéis de coco em uma feira de artesanato na cidade de seu pai. Eram alianças de compromisso, mas a minha havia ficado larga demais no dedo anelar. Aparentemente, ele estava planejando o pedido de namoro antes mesmo de viajar.

Rook me entregou aquilo pouco depois de eu dizer que adoraria ser seu namorado. Passamos umas duas horas em seu sofá, abraçados, conversando – e, vez ou outra, nos beijando. Fui embora assim que sua mãe chegou, e ela pareceu feliz em me ver. Despedimo-nos com um selinho discreto na porta do apartamento.

- Então vocês estão namorando? - ela perguntou, segurando minha mão para ver melhor a peça.

- É, estamos. Não conte pra ninguém!

- Não vou, pode deixar.

- E o seu namorado? - provoquei.

- Ah, eu vi ele com outra garota na praça hoje. Eles formam um belo casal.

- Não fique triste. - ri, saindo do quarto dela e se dirigindo ao meu.

- Não estou! - gritou.

Joguei-me na cama e fiquei a admirar a aliança em meu dedo. Então essa era a sensação de ter um amor correspondido? Era ótimo, sentia meu coração mais leve, mais feliz. Parecia que um peso enorme havia sido retirado de minhas costas, toda aquela ansiedade havia desaparecido.

Tudo estava bem.

* * *

E finalmente rolou o beijo (desculpa, mas sou muito ruim em descrever esse tipo de coisa).  
Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, pois o próximo será o último :3  
Deixem comentários, favoritem, sei lá, só me digam o que acharam, pode ser até por mensagem.  
Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
